Finding Yourself
by Ginger Redwood
Summary: Characters from Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, Tangled, Brave, and How To Train Your Dragon are here in a High School AU. As they all try to face their problems, they realise: it's all about finding yourself. Jack/Elsa, Rapunzel/Eugene, Anna/Kristoff, Merida/Bunny, Snotlout/Ruffnut, Hiccup/Astrid, Pitch/Tooth. / ON TEMPORARY HIATUS sorry :/
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Rapunzel Towers opened her eyes. The hazy morning sunlight was streaming through the curtains, making the whole room glow a warm golden. Rapunzel rolled over to glance at her clock, and then her eyes widened in alarm as she gave a yell and tumbled out of bed. She was going to be late for school.

Rapunzel pulled on the same clothes as the day before - purple paint-splattered jeans, a yellow gypsy-style top, and pink Converse - and hurriedly stuffed her books and files into her bag. Tipping her art case in too, she didn't even have time to brush her hair before she ran out of the house. "Bye, Mother!" she yelled, before flying down the road as fast as she possibly could.

It was only the second week into her sophomore year, and Rapunzel had a reputation to keep up. She was _never_ late. The High School appeared over the next hill, and Rapunzel was nearly there when she ran into someone and went flying to the ground, spilling her paintbrushes and tubes of paints all over the tarmac. Angered by this, knowing it was going to cost her at least five more minutes, Rapunzel started to put her art supplies back inside her bag, huffing all the way.

"Hey," said the voice from above her.

Rapunzel looked up and glared at him. The teenage boy had floppy brown hair and brown eyes, and he wore a blue and white top with tan jeans. He gave her a cocky smile, pushing the strap of his brown satchel back onto his shoulder.

"What?" Rapunzel demanded. She swung her bag back over her shoulder. The boy offered her a hand up but she ignored it, pushing it aside as she got up off the ground herself. Rapunzel knew who he was, everyone did. Eugene Fitzherbert was his name, and he was one of the popular kids.

"Hey, you're… um…"

"Rapunzel," Rapunzel replied shortly, pushing past him.

Eugene followed her, keeping up with his long strides. "Hey, what did I do?" he asked, feigning a hurt expression.

Rapunzel scowled at him. "I'm going to be late thanks to you, Fitzherbert," she told him pointedly.

"To be honest, I think you were late already," Eugene shrugged, earning him another glare. "Look, I'm sorry. But can I just say… hey." He gave her a sideways smile.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes as they entered the building. The bell rang as they came down the corridor, and Rapunzel sighed. It was all Eugene's fault. She put one hand on the door handle, knocked with the other hand, and then entered. The whole class was staring, and Rapunzel cursed herself for forgetting to brush her hair. The long blonde stands hung tangled beside her face. "Sorry I'm late, Mr Gold," she muttered.

"Miss Towers and Mr Fitzherbert," said their teacher, Mr Gold, "Come in and sit down. I will mark you both late." Mr Gold had golden brown curly hair and hazel eyes that seemed to always be smiling. He wore a check shirt, a brown waistcoat, and a light brown tie to match his brown trousers.

Rapunzel walked to the back of the class and slid into her seat, her face hidden by her hair. Eugene sat down by his mates, laughing about something or other, and Rapunzel instantly despised him. She pulled her sketchbook out of her bag and starting drawing. That seemed to calm her anger at Eugene. An intricate yellow sun and a dancing girl in a purple dress appeared on her page, and she smiled at them. Art was her passion.

When Mr Gold wasn't looking, a ginger girl turned round from the desk in front. "How come you were late?" she asked. "You're _never_ late."

"Tell me about it, Anna," Rapunzel grumbled. "I blame Fitzherbert," she told her friend.

The ginger girl sighed sympathetically, pulling one of her ginger braids over her shoulder. She wore a blue skater dress with a pink oversized cardigan, and pink hi-tops. "Boys!" she said with a shrug.

"I know right," Rapunzel muttered.

The school bell sounded and the class started to disperse. Rapunzel packed away her sketchbook and slung her bag back over her shoulder. Walking out into the corridor, she almost walked into Eugene again, but shouldered past him.

Anna walked beside her, fiddling with her braids, until she said, "Rapunzel, what actually happened on the way to school?"

Rapunzel sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it," she said. "Look, I've got to get to class. I'll see you later?"

"Sure," Anna smiled before heading off to her first class.

Rapunzel tucked her hair behind her ear and headed to her first class. Later that day, during her lunch hour, she was lining up to get her lunch.

"Hey, Blondie, I need your help."

Rapunzel sighed. "Why can't you just leave me alone, Fitzherbert?"

Eugene looked at her pleadingly when she turned around. "Please? Just hear me out."

Rapunzel moved up the line of the queue, and stared at him expectantly. "Well? What do you want?"

"I saw your drawings in class this morning," said Eugene. "You must be really good at art, right?"

"Yeah," Rapunzel shrugged, "Why?"

"Well, I've got this science project I have to do, but I don't have any ideas for the design. It's supposed to be something creative, but with a science element," Eugene told her. "So, I figured that you might be able to help me?"

"Absolutely not," said Rapunzel, "Completely out of the question!"

"Why not?" Eugene asked. "Look, I'll even pay you."

"I don't want your money," Rapunzel replied. "I'm not helping you with your stupid science project."

"Well, what do you want?" Eugene came round the side of her, refusing to take no as an answer.

Rapunzel hesitated. What she _really_ wanted was to go up the mountains near their town to sketch the sunrise, but her mother wouldn't let her. Apparently, it was 'too dangerous'. "Nothing you can give me," she said. Her lunch was dumped on her plate and she carried her tray to a table.

Eugene caught her arm. "I saw you hesitate," he said. "What is it you want?"

Rapunzel shrugged him off. She was about to say, "Nothing," once more but she wondered if Eugene _could_ take her up the mountains. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed possible. Eugene could probably take her - he knew his way around _everywhere._ "Look, Fitzherbert," she said, "I think I'm crazy, but I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"OK," said Eugene, looking at her curiously.

Rapunzel took a deep breath. "If you take me up the mountains, so I can paint up there, then I will help you with your science project."

Eugene raised his eyebrows. " _That's_ what you want?" he asked. "Are you sure you don't want money or something?"

Rapunzel gave a firm nod. "Take it or leave it, that's my deal," she said.

"Let me get this straight," said Eugene. "I take you up the mountains, and bring you back down again, and _then_ you'll help me?"

"That's right," said Rapunzel.

"Look," Eugene sighed, "I would give you _the smoulder_ but I don't think it'd work." He took a deep breath as he considered this. He _really_ needed her help on that project. "Alright," he said quickly, "I'll take the deal."

Rapunzel grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah, but you have to keep your side of the bargain," Eugene replied. "Meet me at the gates after school." And then, shaking his head, he walked off.

Rapunzel found Anna sitting at a table eating her lunch, with a chocolate muffin for dessert, and then sat down. Grinning madly, Rapunzel dropped her bag under the table and started to eat.

"What's got you all happy?" Anna asked.

"Oh, nothing really," Rapunzel shrugged. "I'm finally going to get to paint up the mountains."

"How come?" Anna asked. "I thought your mom wouldn't let you."

"She won't, but I'm still going," said Rapunzel happily.

Anna shrugged and smiled. "Alright then," she said, shaking her head in confusion.

After school, Rapunzel carefully ditched Anna, and ran to meet Eugene at the gates. He was leaning against the wall, trying to look inconspicuous, when she found him. "Are you trying to hide or something?" Rapunzel asked.

Eugene sighed. He ushered her around the gates and they started walking down the road. "Look, I just don't want Snotlout to see me," he said.

"Snotlout?" Rapunzel repeated. "I thought you guys were friends."

"We are," said Eugene.

"Oh," said Rapunzel in understanding. "You don't want your friends to see you with me."

"It's not _that_ -" Eugene started to protest, but cut himself off, knowing it was true.

Rapunzel tucked her hair back behind her ear from where it was in her face again. "So, what did you want to discuss?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh yeah," said Eugene. "When exactly do you want to go up that mountain?" He looked up at the mountains looming over the town. "It's just that my science project has to be finished in less than two weeks, and I need to get started on it straight away."

"Sure," said Rapunzel. "If you need to work on your project straight away, I'll let you keep your side of the deal and take mine once it's finished."

"Really?" Eugene asked, hardly able to believe his luck.

"Yeah," Rapunzel replied. "So, in two weeks, my mother is going to this conference out of town and that'd mean…" she trailed off, her cheeks flushing. "Anyway, you can take me then."

Eugene looked at her, strangely puzzled, like he was trying to figure her out. "Yeah, I guess that would be cool."

"So," said Rapunzel, still blushing after she'd almost revealed everything about her home life, "You can come by my house really early that morning?"

"If you want to paint the sunrise, I'll come by at midnight that day," said Eugene.

"How did you know I wanted to paint the sunrise?" Rapunzel asked, taken aback.

"Lucky guess," Eugene replied. "Anyway, sounds cool?"

"Yeah, sounds… cool," Rapunzel repeated, the word _cool_ sounding strange on her lips. "We've got a deal?"

Eugene held out his hand. "Deal," he said, and he and Rapunzel shook on it. His hands were quite soft, Rapunzel noted, but frowned at that thought. She took her hand away.

"I've got to get home," she said hastily. "See you tomorrow."

"Oh, and Blondie?" Eugene called after her.

Rapunzel turned back. "What?" she asked.

"Meet me by the field after school tomorrow," said Eugene. "And then we can work on my project."

"Sure," said Rapunzel. She sighed, turned, and carried on home.

"Mother, I'm home!" she called as she shut the front door. She slipped off her shoes, dumped her bag in her room, searching the house for her mother. She found her checking her reflection in the mirror, and she jumped as she saw Rapunzel behind her.

"Rapunzel, my dear," she said. "You wouldn't _believe_ the day I had!"

It was _always_ about her. Rapunzel smiled, and decided to humour her foster mother, Gothel. "It must have been pretty stressful then, mother," she said.

"Oh, it _was,_ " said Gothel dramatically. She sighed then, putting her hands on Rapunzel's shoulders, looking into the mirror. "Look in that mirror," she said. "I see a strong, confident, _beautiful_ young lady." Rapunzel smiled but then Gothel added, "Oh look! You're here too! I'm just teasing, Rapunzel. I don't know why you take everything so seriously!"

A frown formed between Rapunzel's eyebrows but she followed her mother into the lounge. "Mother, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"What is it, Rapunzel?" Gothel asked, checking her reflection in yet another mirror.

"Can I stay at school after school tomorrow?" Rapunzel asked hesitantly.

Gothel looked at her. "And why would you want to do that?" she asked.

"I have to work on this partnered project in school," Rapunzel said carefully, choosing her words to protect the truth. "And we decided to work on it in the library tomorrow."

"And why didn't you ask me first?" Gothel asked.

"It's just staying at school, mother," said Rapunzel. "I'll be back in time to cook dinner."

Gothel considered this. "As long as you're back within two hours," she said, "I suppose it's alright."

Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, mother," she smiled, and then turned to go to her room.

"Rapunzel?"

"Yes, mother?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm going out to get some pizza," said Gothel. "That'll be nice for dinner, won't it?"

"Yes, mother," said Rapunzel, and then went to her room and flopped onto her bed. She grinned with excitement. She was _finally_ going to paint that sunrise.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, my fellow readers! (Hopefully I have _some_ ) Back with another crossover - it's basically Big Four plus Frozen, but with mostly canon pairings (well, except Pitch/Tooth and Merida/Bunny) Each chapter will probably be about a different pairing so the characters in different chapters will probably be quite seperate in the first few chapters. Sorry to those who don't ship the pairings in this story :) Anyway, please please please review and tell me what you think and if you want me to upload the next chapter? Thanks for the support.**

 **Ginger xx**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Elsa Arendelle brushed her fringe to the side and opened her locker. She put in one file and took out a pile of books for her next class. She glanced in the mirror in her locker and sighed. Elsa's pale blonde hair was tie back in a bun, with her fringe brushing against her eyebrows. Her skin was pasty, and her eyes were blue. Altogether, she looked nervous and nerdy - not a great match.

Elsa shut her locker and was about to step out into the corridor when curly-haired Merida and sports-geek Astrid came walking down the corridor. They walked past her and Elsa stepped out and watched them as they continued down the corridor. She wished she could laugh and joke with girls like them. All she really wanted were some friends, someone she could relate to. Her little sister never understood how lonely she felt. At home, Elsa's parents were really nice, but she often shut herself in her room, shutting them out. Anna didn't understand either; she had plenty of friends.

"Sorry, um, excuse me," said a voice behind her.

Realising she was standing in everyone's way, Elsa turned around, about to politely step to one side. That was when she saw who that voice belonged to. Jack Frost stood there in his grey and white check hoodie, and for a moment, all Elsa could do was take in the fact that he had just spoken to her. Their blue eyes connected for that moment, and Elsa felt that flutter in her chest that she always felt whenever she saw Jack.

He was with his friends Thea Fairy and Peter Cottontail. Both Thea and Peter had tanned skin and a few freckles across their noses, though Elsa remembered that they _were_ half-siblings. Their birthdays fell in the same academic year that they might as well have been twins - they were both in eleventh grade. Thea's eyes were a purple-blue, and Peter's were green. All three of them were bikers, and also did snowboarding and skiing.

He flicked his white-blond hair out of his eyes and gave that awkward half-smile. "Sorry, you're kind of standing in the way there," he said.

"Sorry," Elsa mumbled, stepping to the side. "By the way, I'm-" But Jack hadn't heard her and was halfway down the corridor before she could say, "Elsa."

Elsa sighed and watched as Jack went off with his friends. She knew people like Merida and Astrid wouldn't have any trouble talking to boys. She wished she was the same. But whenever Elsa tried to speak to Jack, her throat choked up and her mouth went dry. He had always walked away before she had gotten the chance to say anything. Elsa knew he didn't even know her name. Elsa sighed, and headed off to class.

In eleventh grade, and one year older than her sister Anna, Elsa was studying Chemistry, Architecture, and Art and Design. She went to her Chemistry lesson, still wondering about Jack. How would he ever notice her? Still pondering the subject after class, Elsa headed off home, barely even hearing the bell ring. Why _couldn't_ she be popular? It wouldn't be too hard - just a change of style and attitude.

Elsa locked herself in her bedroom and tore open her wardrobe. She threw all of her clothes onto her bed, and then decided to change them. Cutting up some and adjusting others, Elsa completely changed her smart, tidy style.

"Elsa? Are you alright, honey?" said her mom from outside the door.

"I'm fine, Mom," Elsa replied. "I'm just doing some… homework."

Mrs Arendelle considered this. "Okay, honey. Will you come down for dinner?"

"Yeah, Mom, I will," Elsa told her. Then she heard the footsteps descend the stairs and she continued her makeover.

Elsa searched in the dark depths of her wardrobe and found a packet of hair dye. That got the cogs turning in her head. What was more of a change of style than dying your hair? She got everything ready in her en-suite bathroom, before she almost changed her mind. Taking a deep breath, Elsa instead decided to put streaks in her pale blonde hair - only later, so her parents could see it in the morning.

"Elsa? Are you in there?" Anna called from outside. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something. Do you?"

Elsa sighed. "No, Anna, just leave me alone," she replied. She didn't like to shut her sister out, but she didn't feel she could be the right sort of role model to her. It was better for Anna to learn from their parents, and not from her.

"Okay…" said Anna, before her voice disappeared.

Elsa flopped down on her bed and got out her laptop. She opened her Facebook tab and clicked on Jack's profile. He had posted a new picture - a selfie with Thea Fairy and Peter Cottontail. Thea and Peter were half-siblings, and Jack's closest friends. Elsa sighed as she looked at Thea's blue-black hair with its colourful streaks. But then she reminded herself - tomorrow, things would be different.

The following day, Elsa walked into school, holding her head up high. She wore a tank top covered in blue sequins, white cut-off shorts which faded into blue and blue Converse. Her hair was in a messy braid over her shoulder, with blue streaks throughout. She carried her files and folders in her arms, trying to seem like she didn't care that she walked alone. Nothing would bring her down now.

"Hey, Elsa, right?" said a voice beside her locker, complete with that Scottish twang.

Elsa closed her locker. "Yeah, that's me," she said, facing the ginger girl. "And you're Merida?"

Merida laughed. "Yeah, that's right," she said. "My friend Astrid was just wondering if you wanted to join the girls football team."

Elsa gave a nonchalant shrug, but inside she was ecstatic. Finally, she was being noticed. "Maybe," she said. "I'm not really sure I'm the football type."

"You probably are," said Merida, "only you don't know it yet. Should I tell her you're thinking about it?"

"Sure," Elsa replied.

"The meeting's in the gym tomorrow," said Merida. "Maybe we'll see you there."

Elsa smiled as Merida walked off. First day with her new look and she was being talked to by the popular girls. That was pretty satisfying. Had it all been worth it then?

Walking out of school that day, Elsa felt the happiest she had been in a while. Not feeling invisible felt incredible, and she finally felt free. As she paused to tie her lace, Elsa overheard a conversation between Thea and Peter by their motorbikes.

"Where's Jack?" Thea asked. "Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Elsa felt a twinge of jealousy. She wished she was as close to Jack as Thea was.

"I don't know," Peter shrugged, shaking his head of blue-greyish hair.

"I thought we were going to the motorcross centre today," said Thea in confusion.

"He's probably just running late," Peter replied. "Do you want to head off now? I could text him, the little idiot."

Elsa smiled at that last comment, but was taken off guard when she was knocked over from her crouched position. Looking up, she saw Jack standing above her, holding out his hand to help her up. She took his hand, ignoring her skinned knees, and stood up again. "Sorry," she muttered, returning to the shy version of herself.

"Don't be," said Jack. "Sorry for knocking you over. I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

Elsa winced as her knees stung. "I know," she said. "I mean, hey. I'm Elsa… um, Elsa Arendelle."

"Are you hurt?" Jack asked. "I could go with you to the nurse."

"It's fine, really," Elsa replied.

"Are you sure?" Jack didn't look so certain.

"Your friends are probably waiting for you," said Elsa. "I've only got a couple of blocks to my house."

"A couple of blocks?" Jack repeated. "That's quite a bit of walking. Hey, why don't I give you a ride home?"

Elsa swallowed. _Jack Frost_ had just offered to give her a ride home. On his _motorbike._ "Well," she hesitated, "I wouldn't want to be a pain…"

"It's fine, honestly," Jack assured her. "My friends can wait a while."

"Really?" Elsa dared to ask.

"Really," Jack said. "Come on, you can use my helmet." He handed her his blue helmet and she clipped it into place.

"Frost, what are you doing?" Peter asked.

"I'm giving Elsa a ride home, Cottontail," Jack replied, pulling the hood of his blue hoodie up as some form of protection in the case that he happened to fall. "I meet you guys at the motorcross arena."

"We'll see you there, I guess," said Thea. "Bye!"

"Bye guys," said Jack, getting on the bike. "Sit right behind me, okay?" he told Elsa.

Elsa got on the bike, her stomach doing somersaults. It felt like a dream, a really _good_ dream. She definitely didn't want to wake up.

Jack started the motorbike up and set off, sending Elsa's nerves through the roof. "Put your arms round my waist," he yelled over the roar of the engine.

Elsa did as he said, clinging on for hope of not falling off. Jack set off down the road, following Elsa's directions - an occasional, "Left here!" or "Right!" It was such a good ride, that when it ended, it felt like it was over in seconds. Jack pulled up outside her house, and Elsa got off.

Unclipping the helmet, Elsa passed it back to Jack and adjusted her bag straps on her shoulders. Jack hesitated, standing by his bike, holding his helmet in his hands. He swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat. For once, Elsa realised, it was Jack that looked nervous.

"Hey, I was wondering," Jack began, rubbing the back of his neck, "Do you want to, um, hang out sometime?"

Elsa smiled, though inside she was rejoicing. "Sure," she said, and their blue eyes connected once more. She held his gaze and added, "I know a pretty good burger bar downtown."

Jack grinned. "Cool," he said, "How about Saturday?"

"Sounds good," Elsa replied. "I guess I'll see you in class?"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Jack, though he was still grinning.

"Thanks for the ride home," said Elsa, starting to feel awkward.

"It's okay. Sorry for knocking you over," said Jack.

"It's okay," said Elsa, repeating his words. She laughed then, something she hadn't done in ages. "I'll see you around then."

"Sure," said Jack. He pulled his hood down, clipped on his helmet, which still smelt of Elsa's cinnamon shampoo, and got back on his bike. "'Till the next time, Arendelle," he said with a grin.

Elsa laughed again. "'Till the next time, Frost," she called after him as he started to drive away.

Elsa went into the house and dropped her bag in the hallway. Her mom gave a curious smile as she saw her daughter looking truly happy for the first time in months. "What's got you all smiley?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing really," said Elsa. But she was still smiling madly.

Anna came in then. "Nothing?" she asked, shutting the front door. "I saw you outside with a _boy,_ Elsa."

Elsa's cheeks flushed a bright red. "Um, it's nothing, Mom, really," she said.

Anna gave a smirk. " _Sure_ it is," she said.

"I've got homework to do," said Elsa quickly, before going to her room.

Later, after putting some antiseptic cream on her knees, Elsa opened her laptop again. Jack hadn't posted any new photos yet, but on her notifications, Elsa noticed that she had a new friend request. It was from Jack. Elsa clicked _accept_ and smiled. She could hardly believe Jack was noticing her.

Elsa tidied up her room a bit and then returned to her laptop. _New message from Jack Frost,_ it read. Elsa opened it up. It read:

 _Sorry again but I'm looking forward to that pizza. See you around_ :)

Elsa smiled. Things were definitely looking up. She had the possibility of new friends if she decided to join the girls football team, and Jack Frost was already messaging her on Facebook. Things couldn't possibly be better.

* * *

 **OK, so I'm back with another chapter. Not sure if you guys liked the last one but I did get a few reviews and hopefully this one is OK too :) Anyway, I'm doing each chapter about a different character (and therefore a different pairing) so I'll get back to the Rapunzel/Eugene story in a few chapters. Thanks - please read and review - and tell me what you think!**

 **Ginger xx**


	3. Chapter Three

**Response to review**

 **gwendalyn: That's a great idea that Fishlegs could end up with Heather from Riders of Berk! If you don't mind me using it, it might appear in a later chapter :)  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter! I really enoyed writing this one - Hiccup is one of my favourite characters to write about. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

 **Ginger xx**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Hiccup Haddock hated his name. Why his parents had even called him that, he would never know, but what should have been a nickname of sorts was his actual, legal name. It was the kind of name that made people snigger whenever they heard it, and this was only made worse by the fact that people tended to only talk to him if they wanted him to do their homework for them. School was pretty hard for a smart guy like Hiccup.

Hiccup slid into his seat in class, pretty much unnoticed by everyone. He was satisfied at that. The only reason he would ever want to be popular…

Hiccup glanced over at the girl who sat a few desks away. _Astrid…_ Astrid Hofferson was possibly the prettiest girl Hiccup had ever seen. At that moment, she had her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, with her fringe brushing her blue eyes. Her _gorgeous_ blue eyes, Hiccup corrected himself. She was tall, sporty, and, Hiccup sighed, popular. She was the only reason Hiccup would ever want to be popular, although the friends were good too.

The teacher walked in then and red-haired Merida immediately groaned. Hiccup knew why. _Everyone_ did. Mrs DunBroch was Merida's mother, and she hated the fact that her mom worked at the same high school she went to, let alone taught her. Mrs DunBroch was a fairly strict teacher, but Hiccup didn't mind the teachers so much. It was the popular kids that didn't like him.

That particular day, Hiccup just couldn't concentrate. He remembered the conversation he'd had with his father before he'd left the house for school. It was more of an argument really.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _"_ _Why can't you do something more useful with your time, son?"_

 _"_ _What, so studying isn't useful now, dad?"_

 _"_ _Why don't you try and join a club or something?"_

 _"_ _What - like sports? Dad, you know I don't like sports. Only the popular kids play them."_

 _"_ _You could be popular."_

 _"_ _Oh yes, I remember. You never_ wanted _a son like me."_

 _"_ _Hiccup-"_

 _"_ _Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish-bone!"_

 _"_ _Hiccup, you can go to Gobber's after school."_

 _"_ _Thanks, dad, just thanks."_

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Hiccup sighed. He got out his exercise book and started the work Mrs DunBroch had set for them on the whiteboard. Perhaps his dad had been right. There was nothing actually stopping him from joining a sports team. Well, other than the title of _Nerd_ that got shoved in his face every single day. Maybe, if he _did_ join maybe the baseball team, Astrid might finally notice him. Ah, who was he kidding? He could never join the baseball team. He just wasn't good enough.

Hiccup looked down at his work and saw the dragon he had sketched on the page. It was large, black and scaly, with long wings. It was surrounded in fire and was shooting a blast of it. Hiccup smiled. It looked like his pet lizard Toothless. Toothless was a rare species of lizard whose teeth could retract back into his gums, with black scales and green eyes. Hiccup sometimes felt like Toothless was his only friend.

"Mr Haddock, why don't we try the work on the board?" said Mrs DunBroch.

Hiccup looked up guiltily. "Yes, Mrs DunBroch," he said, turning the page over.

After class, Hiccup picked up his books and headed out of the room before the popular kids could bombard him with, "Hey, nerd, do my homework and I'll pay you two dollars." The year before, back in sophomore year, Hiccup had done about six or seven people's homework in one night, for three dollars each. Around twenty dollars hadn't been a bad earning, he thought. He wasn't going to do it that year though. He was too busy with his own work to worry about doing anyone else's.

A large blond-haired boy was running down the corridor, clutching his books to his chest. He nearly ran into hiccup, but stopped just in time. Hiccup was glad. If a boy that size had ran into him, he would probably be flat on the floor by now.

"Please help me!" the boy begged. "Snotlout Jorgenson's out to get me!"

"You're the new kid, right?" Hiccup asked.

"Fishlegs Ingerman, yes," the boy replied. "I joined for eleventh and twelfth grade."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows. If there was a name even more ridiculous than Hiccup or Snotlout, it was Fishlegs. "Caretaker's cupboard," he said quickly. "No-one goes in there."

"Thank you," said Fishlegs gratefully, before running off again.

Snotlout and Tuffnut Thorston came down the corridor just as Fishlegs had left. Black-haired Snotlout, though shorter than Hiccup, had a fiery temper, and was possibly _the_ most popular boy in eleventh grade.

"Oh, nerd," he said. "Have you seen the fat boy run down here? Fishy-something?"

Hiccup frowned. It wasn't fair of Snotlout to call Fishlegs fat. "Uh, no, I'm afraid I haven't," he replied.

Snotlout scowled at him and held him up against a locker by his shirt. "Are you _sure,_ little Hiccup?" he said threateningly, saying Hiccup's name mockingly.

"One hundred percent," said Hiccup drily. There was no point getting scared. This thing happened way too often.

"Alright then," said Snotlout, dropping him to the ground. He sauntered down the corridor, followed by Tuffnut.

Hiccup sighed. He was pretty sure Fishlegs Ingerman wasn't going to make it to twelfth grade.

Hiccup picked up his books and headed on down the corridor. From somewhere behind him, he heard Merida DunBroch yell, "Astrid Hofferson! Give those back!"

Hiccup turned around to see Astrid running down the corridor, waving what looked to be a pair of socks above her head. "Unicorns, Merida?" Astrid laughed.

"My _gran_ made those, Hofferson!" Merida yelled, coming into view. "They're my Just In Case Socks!"

Astrid turned around, waving the socks at her tauntingly. But as soon as she turned back and continued running, she smacked straight into Hiccup. Sent sprawling, Hiccup knocked his head on the hard floor, and his books went flying. Feeling slightly dazed, Hiccup was only half-aware of Astrid saying, "Oh, Gods, I'm so sorry."

Hiccup regained his bearings and his eyes widened as he realised that Astrid was picking herself up. Because she had fallen on him. Hiccup could feel his face reddening, especially his ears, as he crouched over to pick up his books. He couldn't even speak, he was so startled. Astrid helped pick up some of his books and handed them to him.

"Here," she said. She took a closer look at his head. "Is your head bleeding?" she asked. "Do you need to go to the nurse or something?"

"I-I'll be… um, fine," Hiccup stammered, though his legs felt like water beneath him.

"You don't look so good," said Astrid. "Come on, I suppose I'll take you to the nurse."

Merida snatched her socks off the floor. "Thanks a lot, Hofferson," she said, giving Astrid a friendly punch.

"Um, can you tell Mr North I'll be late for his class?" Astrid asked her curly-haired friend.

"Sure, why?" Merida asked.

"I'm taking, um…"

"H-Hiccup," Hiccup muttered, hardly able to say his stupid name.

"I'm taking Hiccup to the nurse," Astrid replied.

"Really?" Merida asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, he's kind of a…" Merida trailed off, "Never mind. I'll tell Mr North you'll be late."

"Thanks," said Astrid. "Here, I'll carry your books," she told Hiccup.

Hiccup handed her his books, blinking his eyes. Everything seemed hazy… almost like a dream. He suddenly pinched his arm, giving a small yelp. Astrid gave him a strange look. "Nothing," said Hiccup quickly.

The two walked down the corridors to the nurse, not saying much between them. Eventually, Hiccup plucked up the courage to ask, "Why, um, would you even bother, um, helping someone like me?"

Astrid shrugged. "I don't really know," she admitted. "It just felt right at the time."

 _'_ _Us' feels right…_ Shut up, Hiccup, Hiccup told himself. "Oh, right," he said.

"You're in my English class, right?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah," said Hiccup, "and, um, your woodwork class."

"Oh," said Astrid. "Sorry, I suppose I never really noticed you before."

Hiccup felt himself blushing again. "I guess not," he said. "I mean, I _am_ a… a…"

"A nerd?" Astrid finished. "I suppose that's how some people see you."

"Like Snotlout," Hiccup muttered under his breath. He wasn't quite quiet enough for Astrid not to hear him.

"Snotlout? Yeah, he's really annoying," Astrid agreed.

Hiccup sighed. Snotlout was trying to win Astrid over, and failing terribly. In a result, Astrid hated his guts. Hiccup started to felt dizzy again, and nearly stumbled slightly.

"Um, here," said Astrid, taking his hand and putting it on her shoulder. She sounded kind of awkward about it.

Hiccup would've said, "Thanks," but he couldn't speak at that moment. _Astrid Hofferson had just touched his hand._ Pull yourself together, Hiccup, he told himself, she's _just_ a girl.

They had nearly reached the nurse when Astrid saw a chance to promote her girls football team. "Hey, my football team has a game next week. You should come and watch," she said.

"Sure," said Hiccup. Then he turned and knocked on the nurse's door.

Astrid hesitated. "Well, I guess I might see you in woodwork then," she said, before walking back down the corridor.

Once the nurse had wrapped a bandage around his head and deemed him well, with no more concussion, Hiccup went back to class. He took his seat and rested his head in his hands. He wasn't quite listening to Mr North as he talked about the design and construction of cabinets, but replaying his walk to the nurse with Astrid Hofferson again and again in his head, starting from the part when she had run into him. It didn't seem to be real, but when Astrid looked at him from across the class and mouthed _are you okay?_ He replied with a thumbs up.

He wished he had been cooler whilst in her presence: said cooler things, looked cooler, and less dorky, and just generally _been_ cooler. But at least she knew who he was. And she had actually spoken to him. That was a first.

Snotlout stopped picking on Fishlegs Ingerman for a moment, just to whisper, "Glad you're back in class, babe," in Astrid's ear.

"Well _I'm_ not," Astrid hissed back, elbowing Snotlout in the ribs.

Hiccup felt a flicker of joy. So Astrid would rather be out in the corridors with _him_ now? But then he realised that she probably just meant anywhere away from Snotlout. And Hiccup could agree with that. Anywhere away from Snotlout was good.

During the lunch hour, Hiccup felt a lot better. There had been a few moments of confusion and dizziness in woodwork, but now he felt alright. He finished up his lunch and walked down to his locker. Hiccup had never eaten in the cafeteria. It was a place of terror for nerds and socially awkward people, a place for the popular kids to beat them up if they so wished. Hiccup always either brought lunch from home, or bought it from the corner shop on the way to school. He would _never_ risk eating in the cafeteria.

He had nearly reached the safety of his locker when a certain Jorgenson walked up to him. Hiccup sighed. "What do you want, Snotlout?" he asked.

"That woodwork assignment," said Snotlout, "I need you to do it for me, _Hiccup._ " He sneered when he said Hiccup's name.

"As much as I'd _love_ to help you, Snotlout," said Hiccup, going to unlock his locker, "I have to say no."

"I don't think you quite understand what I'm saying, Hiccup," said Snotlout. "You see, I wasn't asking."

"Still," Hiccup replied, "I wasn't agreeing."

"I don't want to have to beat you up, nerd, but you _are_ going to do that assignment," said Snotlout threateningly.

"Oh great," said Hiccup, rolling his eyes, "Pain - love it!"

Snotlout drew back his fist to hit him, but Tuffnut interrupted. "Whoa, man," he said, "You're actually going to hit the nerd?"

"Yeah," Snotlout replied like it was obvious - probably because it _was_ \- "What did you think I meant when I said 'beat up'?"

"Well, I thought it was, like, a metaphor, or something," said Tuffnut.

Snotlout gave him a look. "Anyway, are you going to keep talking, or let me hit the nerd?"

"Oh, right, sure," said Tuffnut. "I'll shut up now."

Snotlout drew back his fist again. "Are you going to do my assignment, Hiccup?" he asked again.

"You can hit me, Snotlout," Hiccup replied, "but I'm not doing that assignment."

"Fine," said Snotlout, and his fist collided with Hiccup's nose.

Left crumped on the floor, Hiccup stood up and wiped the blood off his nose with the corner of his sleeve. At least Astrid had spoken to him that day.


	4. Chapter Four

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They are really appreciated :) Here's the next chapter and I know some of you don't like the 'Cavity' pairing but I think that's the way it'll end up, so... yeah. Anyway, thanks to everyone who favourited and/or followed, and please enjoy!**

 **Ginger xx**

 **(Oh, and sorry but this chapter is a tiny bit shorter than the others. I was kind of losing inspiration towards the end)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Pitch Black was alone and drifting, but not like an emo or a Goth. He was very clever, but didn't have the same sort of intelligence as a nerd. He was good at lots of things, but not great at them, not like a geek. He was definitely not one of the popular kids, nor a jock, a biker, or an artist. He didn't seem to fit into any category, apart from maybe _invisible._

A lot of the time, as Pitch wandered from class to class, it did feel like no-one could see him. It was almost as if they could nearly walk straight through him and not even notice. Pitch did wear a lot of black, but that was because every other colour looked too bright on him. He had ironically pitch-black hair, and deathly pale skin, and was very tall for his age. There was one time he tried to wear a red shirt, and all it seemed to do was make him feel like the red cape the bullfighter used to taunt the bull. He never wore red again.

Being in eleventh grade was pretty easy, since Pitch didn't have to worry about status or bullies. He had gotten along fine all the way through high school so far, but he had always felt alone. He had thought that perhaps everything would be different in eleventh grade, but he had been wrong. He was just as invisible as ever. He had always been the last picked for sports teams in middle school - even the nerds had been chosen before him. He didn't really remember a time that he had even had any real friends. Even in kindergarten, the kids had been scared of the way he looked.

It was that day at school that everything really started to change. They were in Biology dissecting pigs' eyes, and Pitch had been partnered with Thea Fairy. Thea was a small girl with wide purple-blue eyes and blue-black hair with streaks of blue, purple, green, pink and gold. She had tanned skin and a few freckles across her nose, and she was terrifically good at Biology.

"Well?" said Thea, catching him staring at her, "Are you going to get the pigs' eyes or not?"

Taken aback at her forward manner, Pitch swallowed. "Sure, um, yeah, I will," he said. She was maybe the first person to speak to him since the creepy kid in sixth grade. That kid had been pretty weird, resulting in a traumatic experience for Pitch which had ended up with him in a trash can. That kid had been suspended for two weeks after that.

Pitch fetched the pigs' eyes for the experiment, and got them both aprons. Thea took hers and put it on, though not able to tie it round the back. "Could you tie it for me?" she asked, handing him the ties from around her small frame.

"Of course," said Pitch slowly, tying it in a bow.

"What was your name again, sorry?" Thea asked, turning back to face him.

"Pitch," Pitch replied. "My name is Pitch Black."

"That's kind of a cool name," said Thea. "I mean, since you've got black hair as well."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Pitch. "Thea Fairy, huh?"

"Yeah," said Thea with a shrug, "But I'm hardly a fairy."

"Shall we get on with cutting up these eyes then?" said Pitch, rolling up his sleeves.

Thea laughed, a pretty, delicate sound, and said, "Sure, we probably should."

After class, Pitch rolled down the sleeves of his black blazer and walked down the corridor, not expecting Thea to catch up with him.

"I know I've only just met you," said Thea, "but can I ask you something?"

Pitch's heart leapt. This girl was crazy. Was she going to ask him out? "Sure, what is it?" Pitch asked, hiding the waver in his voice.

"Well," said Thea, "I kind of need some guy advice. My brother is hopeless at advice of any sort, and Jack is never concentrating these days so I can't ask him, but how do you think I should ask a guy out?"

Pitch sighed. So she didn't like him then, at least not in that way. He chided himself. Why should he even be thinking things like that? Thea hadn't even known him until that day. "Um, you could wait for him to ask you out," he shrugged.

"That's kind of old fashioned though, isn't it?" Thea asked, wrinkling her nose. "I mean, I can't just wait. He doesn't even know who I am."

"Oh," said Pitch. "You should go and talk to him then."

"You think so?" Thea said hopefully. "Oh, I'll probably break down or something. I'm hopeless at talking to new people."

 _No you're not,_ Pitch silently contradicted her. She spoke to him only that day and now she was asking him questions that you would only ask a best friend. "Who is he?" he asked.

"Oh no, he's over there," said Thea. "Tuffnut Thorston."

Pitch followed her gaze to the blond-haired Tuffnut. Tuffnut was standing messing around with his mates Snotlout Jorgenson, and Eugene Fitzherbert who was a sophomore. Tuffnut was wearing a green beanie over his shoulder-length blond hair, and his hands were in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Go and talk to him then," said Pitch, though his heart sank.

"You really think I should?" Thea asked.

"Sure you should," Pitch replied. "Go on."

"Thanks, Pitch," Thea said, smiling up at him. "Are we friends?"

"Of course," said Pitch. "Now go." He watched as Thea walked over to Tuffnut and gave a shy _hello._ Pitch sighed, turned, and wandered back down the corridor.

Later that day, Pitch was in the quieter section of the school library, looking for a book to help him with his English homework. His eyes skimmed all the titles, searching for the right one. Pitch almost wished he hadn't decided to study English. At the moment, they were studying Shakespeare, and Pitch hadn't gotten around all of the old words yet. At that moment, a smaller person came round the corner and ran straight into him, sending both of them and the books flying.

"I am _so_ sorry!" It was Thea. She looked up at him with her large purple eyes and smiled. "I've been looking for you everywhere, Pitch!" she exclaimed, receiving a hiss of ' _Quiet!'_ from the librarian.

"You have?" Pitch asked. He started to pick up all of his books and put the ones he didn't want back on their shelves.

"Yes, and you wouldn't believe what happened!" Thea had a huge grin spread across her face.

"What happened then?" Pitch enquired. He had a few good guesses.

"Well…" said Thea and she began to tell him the story.

 _"_ _Hey, Tuffnut, right?"_

 _Tuffnut glanced up at her. "That's right," he said. "Are you one of my sister's friends? What does she want this time?"_

 _"_ _Oh, no, you've got me wrong," said Thea nervously. "I don't know your sister."_

 _"_ _Oh," said Tuffnut, pausing before saying, "So you actually want to talk to me?"_

 _"_ _Um… yeah," Thea replied shyly._

 _"_ _Cool," said Tuffnut._

 _"_ _Whoa, man," said Snotlout with a smirk, "You're actually talking to a chick?"_

 _Tuffnut shrugged. "So, wanna hang at the skate park after school?"_

 _Snotlout scoffed at Tuffnut talking to Thea. "You're inviting her?"_

 _"_ _She's better than my sister."_

 _"_ _Dude, I never even invited Ruffnut."_

 _"_ _Yeah, you did, but that's only 'cause you wanted Astrid to come. Anyway, you gonna come?"_

 _"_ _I didn't even tell you my name," said Thea._

 _"_ _Oh, right," said Tuffnut. "So… what is it?"_

 _"_ _It's Thea, and sure, I'd love to come."_

"So," Thea finished, after she retold Pitch the story, "I'm going to actually hang out with him after school today!"

"That's… great," said Pitch, trying to sound enthusiastic for her. "You sure are excited."

"It's nearly almost a date, I think," said Thea, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well," said Pitch, "Good for you, but I really need to find this textbook for my English assignment."

"Which one – _Explaining Macbeth_?" Thea asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Pitch frowned slightly.

"My mom taught me about that," Thea replied. "She's an English teacher, so she made me read a ton of Shakespeare." She picked out the right book and handed it to Pitch.

"Thanks," Pitch said with a brief smile, taking the heavy textbook in his arms. "I'd better be going."

"Okay," said Thea, tucking her short hair behind her ear, "See you in Biology tomorrow!" That earned her another ' _Quiet!_ '

Pitch was walking home that day when he passed by the skate park. He had always walked home that way before, and it had never bothered him, but this time it did. He glanced over and saw Tuffnut Thorston doing some cool tricks on his skateboard, and Snotlout Jorgenson showing off to the girls. Eugene Fitzherbert was there too, but mostly in the background of things. Popular eleventh grader Astrid Hofferson was storming off, followed by her best friend Merida DunBroch.

"Merida, I'm leaving," Astrid was saying. "I can't stand this jerk any longer."

"We were having fun though, right, Astrid?" The red-haired girl was trying to persuade her to stay.

"You might have been," said Astrid. "Look, you stay and hang out with Ruffnut and that other girl. I'm going home."

"Alright," said Merida. "Are we still on for Friday at mine?"

"Yeah," Astrid replied. "I'll see you tomorrow." She cast Snotlout one last glare before walking off straight past Pitch.

Pitch caught Thea's gaze, his pale grey eyes reaching her purple ones. Thea gave a small shrug at Astrid's actions and Pitch gave her a small smile in return. Thea raised her hand and waved then, smiling back. Pitch waved back, and then decided he had better get home. He turned back down the sidewalk, and continued his walk home.

"Astrid, wait up!" Snotlout yelled, hurrying after the blonde girl. "Ugh," he said when he reached Pitch, "I hadn't even shown her my latest skate trick. I'd been working on that for weeks." He caught Pitch staring at him. "What you looking at, nerd?"

"Nothing," Pitch replied. "There's not much to look at really."

Snotlout scowled and Pitch immediately realised his mistake. "Are you dissing me?" Snotlout demanded.

Pitch took a breath and started to reply, but Snotlout already had his fist swinging into Pitch's face. Pitch took the punch, staggering back. Snotlout gave a smug smirk, but when his head was turned, Pitch drew back his own face and hit him back. It was Snotlout's turn to go tumbling down onto the sidewalk. This time, Snotlout stood up glaring. Everyone else had turned silent when Pitch had retaliated; no-one ever stood up to Snotlout.

Wide-eyed at Snotlout's rage, Pitch scooped up his bag, pulled up his hood and started to run. He could hear Snotlout shouting from behind him, but Pitch knew he would never catch up. Pitch was a pretty fast runner, even if he wasn't on any sports team. He was tall and fast, which was a definite advantage in this particular situation. Before he knew it, Pitch was nearing home and Snotlout was out of sight. At least, he was for the rest of the day. But Pitch knew he would have to face him again tomorrow, and he wasn't looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Anna, school starts in forty minutes!"

Anna Arendelle fell out of bed with a thud. Her hair was a complete haystack, and her eyes were still fuzzy from sleep. "Yeah, mom, I've been up for hours!" she called back, still half-asleep. In a sleepy kind of rush, she got dressed, pulling on a pink skirt with a blue peasant-blouse, brushed through her hair, tying it in two braids, and hurried into the kitchen. She stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth, quickly slipped her feet into some blue pumps, and grabbed her schoolbag. She didn't bother waiting for her sister Elsa: Elsa never walked to school with her anyway.

Anna yelled a "Bye!" at her parents and ran out of the house. It wasn't that she was worried about being late – she often found herself in this situation – but she was on her final warning for a detention. And that was something she usually tried to avoid. Anna half-walked, half-ran the next few blocks, hoping she had enough time to get there. She was crossing the path which led up to the mountains when she spotted a few kids coming her way. They all seemed to be mixed black-Americans, all except one of them who had pale skin and a mess of blond hair. Anna recognised the boy. He was Kristoff Snow, and he was in her woodwork class.

Kristoff caught her staring and asked, "What?" rather reproachfully.

"Nothing," Anna replied quickly, "Friends of yours?"

One of the older girls with coffee-brown curly hair and a blue knitted jumper laughed suddenly. "Good one," she said, "Friends."

"Anna, right?" said Kristoff. Anna nodded. "These are my brothers and sisters," Kristoff told her.

Anna looked surprised. "All of them?"

"Yeah," said Kristoff, "Well, my adopted-siblings."

"You're adopted?" Anna asked, falling in step with the others. "I didn't know that."

"It was when I was a baby," Kristoff replied, starting to look uncomfortable.

"Baby Kris," said the older girl. "I remember when mom and dad adopted you."

"How would you remember that, Ive?" A boy with a dark buzz-cut asked, rolling his eyes. "How old were you, two?"

"I was four, actually," the girl replied. "We adopted Kris when he was two."

"Ivory's right, Jamar," said a slightly younger girl. She looked about Anna's age, or perhaps a year older, with short dark curls and brown eyes. "I'm Dionne," she told Anna, shaking her hand. "This is my idiot brother Jamar, and my sister Ivory."

"Twin brother," Jamar added with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you," Anna replied. "Oh no, I'm going to be so late."

"Don't worry about it – we've still got ten minutes to the bell," said Ivory. "So, are you a friend of Kris?"

"Not really," said Anna. "We're in the same woodwork class."

"You do woodwork?" Jamar asked in sudden interest. "I love woodwork. One time, I made this amazing cabinet. I was so cool-"

"Nobody cares, Jamar," said Dionne. "Anyway, so you're Anna?"

"Yeah," said Anna, "but seriously, I really need to get to school."

"No problem," said Jamar. "We're right here?"

Suddenly, they turned a corner and were right outside the school gates. "Whoa," said Anna, "Did we take a shortcut or something?"

"That's right," said Jamar. "It's the one left of the market and right of the milkshake bar."

"I guess I didn't notice," said Anna. "Nice to meet you all," she added, before walking into class with Kristoff behind her. She took her seat which was just in front of her best friend Rapunzel Towers, and at that moment, Mr Gold walked into class.

"Good morning, class," he said. "You may all take your seats."

"Who's he?" Rapunzel whispered in her ear, nodding towards Kristoff.

"He's just this guy," Anna shrugged. "He walks the same way as me to school."

"Okay," said Rapunzel slowly, her eyes glancing over Kristoff's blond hair.

"Well, what's happening with you and Fitzherbert?" Anna replied, trying not to be noticed talking by Mr Gold.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked.

"I saw you walking home with him the other day," said Anna.

"Sorry I left you," said Rapunzel guiltily. "Look, it's nothing, really."

"Really?" Anna asked. "Only, I saw you talking to him again after lunch yesterday."

"Look, Anna," said Rapunzel, "We're just doing this project together for class."

Anna raised her eyebrows. "What class?"

"Um… art," said Rapunzel.

"Oh," said Anna, brightening up after an explanation, "I didn't know he does art."

"Yeah," said Rapunzel, "He's in my art class."

"Okay," Anna said, turning to the front again. "Hey, do you want to come over mine later this week?"

"Sorry," Rapunzel apologised, "I've got this… English assignment that's due in next week and I really need to finish it. Maybe some other time."

After class, Anna walked into her next class – woodwork. She sat near the back and waited for Mr North to explain what they were going to do.

"Today we start new assignment," said Mr North in his Russian accent. "Each of you will design large box using all techniques learnt so far."

Anna sighed, beginning to wonder why she'd picked woodwork. She liked creative stuff, as long as it wasn't art, but she didn't think woodwork was her thing. She was going to do so badly on this assignment.

"No, Miss Arendelle," said Mr North at the end of the class, "I'm afraid you cannot back out of assignment."

"Sir, please," Anna pleaded, "Can I ask the principle if I can drop woodwork and choose something else?"

Mr North looked at her and then sighed. "You can't just 'drop' woodwork," he said. "But, if you think you will do really bad on assignment, then principle might tell you to drop woodwork anyway."

Anna gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "Alright, Sir," she said, "I suppose I should do the assignment."

"Yes, you should," said Mr North, "Or you get detention."

"Thank you, Sir," Anna grumbled, walking out of the class.

Later that day, after Anna had eaten lunch, she got up from the table to leave. "I'm gonna see if I can use the woodwork room," she told Rapunzel. "I'd better get a head-start on my assignment."

"Okay," Rapunzel replied. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you." Anna smiled and left the cafeteria.

She walked over to the woodwork department, heading over to Mr North's room. She had a hand raised to knock on the door, but quietly lowered it. Blond-haired Kristoff Snow was inside, making some sort of harness piece. Anna stood silently at the door, watching as he made those precise movements to create and finish the piece he was working on. It was only when she clumsily let her bag knock against the door that Kristoff spun around in surprise.

"Mr North said I could-" He relaxed when he saw her. "Oh, it's you." He had been holding up the wooden piece but put it back down on the table when he realised it was Anna at the door.

"Thanks," Anna muttered. She walked over with a curious smile and asked, "What'cha making?"

Kristoff grunted a little, his messy hair falling in his eyes. "Why would you care?" he asked.

"Just curious," said Anna cheerfully, sitting up on the sideboard.

"Well," said Kristoff, "If you must know, it's the joining piece which attaches Sven to my cart."

"Who's Sven?" Anna asked, swinging her legs.

Kristoff sighed. "He's my... dog," he said, and then grimaced at his reply.

"You attach you dog to a cart?" Anna asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, when I said cart, I meant... sled," Kristoff amended. "My... dog pulls my sled when I go sledding in the winter."

"Okay..." said Anna. "Can I see?" Kristoff handed her the wooden piece and she studied it for a few moments. The attention to detail was incredible, and it felt so solid and unbreakable in her hands. "This is amazing," Anna told him shyly. Then an idea sparked in her brain. "Can you please help me with our woodwork assignment?" she asked hopefully.

Kristoff stared at her. "Of course not," he said like it was obvious. "It's an individual project. Helping you would be cheating."

"It wouldn't be cheating," Anna reasoned. "The school encourages people to help each other. How could helping me be cheating?"

Kristoff sighed then. "I'm way too busy to help you," he said. "There's way too much stuff to do at home." He flushed slightly when he said that.

"Like what?"

Kristoff clenched his teeth. This Anna girl was so annoying. "Well," he said, "You've seen some of my siblings. There are a few others that live at home as well. The chores mount up when I skip them."

"Alright," said Anna, trying to find a way around this. She suddenly smiled.

"What did you just think of?"

Anna looked at him. "What if we come to some sort of deal?" Kristoff raised his eyebrows. "You don't really get out much, do you?" Anna continued, "So, if I help you with your chores, then you have to help me with the woodwork assignment."

"What does 'You don't really get out much' have to do with all that?" Kristoff asked.

"You see," Anna said, grinning, "With all the spare time you'll have, it'll be well worth it."

"I won't have any more spare time," Kristoff said patiently. "I'll be doing your project, remember?"

"You won't be doing it," said Anna, "You'll just be helping. But here's the best part of the deal." She leant in closer to whisper, "I'll keep doing your chores for a week after the assignments are due in."

Kristoff looked interested now. "Alright," he said slowly, "I'll think about it."

Anna fist-pumped the air with a murmur of Yes!

"I'm not saying anything for definite," Kristoff added quickly, "but I'll think about it."

Anna grinned. "Great," she said. "So I'll come round yours after school?"

"Hey," said Kristoff, "I haven't decided yet." He gave her one last look. "I'll tell you my decision later."

"Okay," said Anna, feeling fairly triumphant, "I guess I'll see you later then. I have Math last."

"See you," Kristoff muttered, turning back to his work.

Anna skipped out of the class, feeling that sort of self-satisfied feeling for the rest of the day. She even said a cheery, "Bye!" to Eugene Fitzherbert, who was her desk partner, on her way out of Math class. She walked the rest of the way home with a smile on her face, knowing she wouldn't have to fail her woodwork class.

"Hey, Anna," said Mrs Arendelle when Anna got home from school.

"Hey, mom," Anna replied. "What are you doing home from work so early?"

"There's been a small change of plans, Anna," said Mrs Arendelle. "We'll wait for your sister to get back and then I'll tell you both together."

When Elsa arrived, she dumped her bag by the door and started to walk straight to her room but her mother called her into the kitchen. She slowly sat down by Anna, suspicious of what the talk was about. "What's going on, mom?" she asked.

Mrs Arendelle took a breath before beginning. "Elsa, Anna, I have some news," she said.

"You're not having another baby, are you?" Elsa asked with a sigh. "I definitely don't want another younger sibling."

"Aw, I'd want a baby brother or sister," said Anna.

"No," said Mrs Arendelle with a frown, "It's not that."

"Well what is it then?" Anna asked impatiently.

"You know your cousin, Olaf?" Mrs Arendelle replied. "He is coming to stay for a while whilst your uncle is away in Hong Kong for work."

"Not Olaf," Elsa groaned. "Where is he supposed to sleep?"

"That's the thing," said Mrs Arendelle. She looked at her daughters, knowing what their reaction would be. "Anna, you will be giving up your room for Olaf to stay in and will be moving in with Elsa."

"Mom!" Anna and Elsa both protested at the same time.

"Anna is so annoying-"

"Elsa hates me-"

Mrs Arendelle held up both her hands. "No arguments!" she told them firmly. "You _will_ make Olaf feel welcome, and you _will_ learn to share."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, back again with another chapter. I included some OCs in this chapter - Kristoff's lovely adopted family The Trolls - and I hope they aren't too annoying. Sometimes when I read fanfiction it becomes all about the OCs and not about the real characters, so I hope you kind of like these :) Thanks gwendalyn for the Fishlegs/Heather idea since I hadn't actually thought of that myself. Look out for them in a future chapter to come. Please review, and tell me what you think of the story so far, and I'll be back with another chapter soon!**

 **Ginger xx**

 **(Oh, and one last thing - I was _so_ pleased to have NO line-breaks in this chapter! Bye for now)**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/** **N: OK, so I was having a hard time deciding whose story to tell this chapter. I was originally going to go with Heather, and pair her with Fishlegs, like I said I would. But, sorry to _gwendalyn,_ but I think I'm going to pair her with someone else instead. So, still undecided when I wrote this chapter, I had to go with the only pairing that I hadn't yet done - Merida/Bunny (or Peter, as he's called in this fic). Thanks so much to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favourited (especially reviewed because I really need those reviews, guys - they really help), sorry for this long-winded author's note, and enjoy reading this next chapter!  
**

 **Ginger xx**

 **Oh, and I only managed to hit a word count of 1616, but if you are enjoying this, you probably don't care how many words there are... right? Thanks again :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Merida DunBroch opened her eyes to see three boys with wild ginger curls staring down at her. Most people would've screamed out in alarm, but Merida had seen this before. She just sighed.

"Mother!" she yelled, "Get the boys out of my room!"

"Hamish, Hubert, Harris!" Mrs DunBroch called.

"You're supposed to take us to school," one of the boys said matter-of-factly.

"Not today, Harry," said Merida, getting up out of bed and shooing her little triplet brothers out of her room.

"Mum said so," said another boy.

"Bertie, scoot!" Merida ushered the triplets out of her room, putting one hand ready to slam the door.

The third ginger boy stuck out his tongue at her and blew a raspberry reproachfully.

"Whatever, 'Mish," said Merida to the last triplet – Hamish. She pushed him out a little further, and then shut the door with a bang. She leant against it and sighed.

Around quarter of an hour later, Merida walked back into her room from the shower in her dressing gown. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, but as soon as she rubbed it dry, it sprung out like a set of loose springs. The phone on the dresser started to ring, and Merida picked it up, holding it to her ear.

"Hey, Astrid," she said, opening her cupboard with her spare hand and looking inside.

"I can't meet you at the gas station today," said Astrid.

"What? Why?" Merida demanded.

"I've gotta go in early to finish my English assignment," Astrid apologised.

"Oh, okay," said Merida. "I guess I'll see you in class then."

"You're not mad, are you?"

"No," said Merida simply.

"Okay, well, I've got to-"

"Wait," Merida interrupted, "What should I wear?"

"What?" Astrid asked, sounding confused.

"I don't know what to wear, Astrid," said Merida, slowly and clearly. "Help."

"I don't know," said Astrid. "Um, wear jeans and a shirt or something. I've gotta go."

"Fine," said Merida as Astrid hung up.

Merida ended up in jean-shorts, a logo tee and a green plaid shirt as she walked to the front door of her house. She pulled on her shoes and a beanie, shutting the door just as she heard her mom call, "Merida!" Merida grinned slightly, and made a run for it down the road.

Merida made it to the gas station, and pushed her bag straps back up onto her shoulders. Ruffnut wasn't there like usual, or her brother and his friends. Merida shrugged and went inside to grab something else to eat before school. She reached up to the dumpling shelf and had almost reached the packet she wanted, when her foot slipped and she went flying. Merida found herself caught in a pair of strong arms, packets of crisps flying everywhere. She looked up into two bright green eyes, and a tanned face full of freckles.

"Sorry," she said, still in the boy's arms.

"It's alright," he replied in a distinctly Australian accent, setting her down again.

Merida couldn't think of a single thing to say. She knew who this boy was, but they had hardly ever spoken, and for once, she felt a strange flutter of nerves. "You dropped all your crisps," she said.

"I know," said the boy, a smile gracing his lips. His nose twitched slightly, and Merida noticed the angular, yet cute shape of it. "Merida DunBroch, right?" he asked, crouching to scoop the packets back into his arms. He stood up again and looked at her.

"Yeah," said Merida, taking a step forward. Naturally, she stepped in a spilled puddle of water, and slipped, falling forwards... into his arms again.

"Peter, how long does it take to get some food?" a voice called, coming closer. "Jack's already bought a doughnut and a drink, and filled up his bike. Why do you have to be so..." The girl appeared round the corner, "...oh."

"Peter Cottontail," said the boy, blushing slightly. "That's my sister."

Merida stepped back again. "Well, I'd better buy these before I trip again."

Peter grinned and turned to his sister. "Thea," he said, "I know you were going to call me slow. Why can't you be patient?"

Thea rolled her eyes. "Aren't going to say bye to your girl?" she asked with a smirk.

Merida felt her cheeks flush when she heard that. She finished paying and stuffed her food in her bag, quickly trying to leave before the two siblings noticed.

"Oh, Merida?"

Merida could've face-palmed right there and then. "Yeah?" she said, turning around.

"Need a lift?" Peter asked, spinning his keys on his finger.

Merida clenched her jaw. _No_ boy made her embarrassed, ashamed, and awkward in the same day. Or the space of ten minutes. "No," she said stubbornly, "I'm good, thanks."

Peter shrugged. "Alright," he said, before walking out of the gas station with his sister and his best friend Jack Frost.

By the time Merida finally sat down in class, she was tired, angry, and feeling pretty much humiliated. The only thing that kept her going through the rest of the day was the reminder from Ruffnut that trials for the baseball team were after school.

"Are you going to the trials, then?" Ruffnut asked, leaning back on her chair.

"The trials?" Merida asked, breaking out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah, of course. Are you?"

"Yeah," said Ruffnut, and then she sighed. "My idiot brother's going too, so my mom's giving us a lift home."

"Tuffnut?" Merida asked. "Is he any good?"

"He's alright," Ruffnut replied, though she knew that was an understatement. "Do you need a lift home?"

"Uh, no, I'm walking home with Astrid, I think," said Merida.

"Okay," Ruffnut shrugged.

Later that day, Merida slammed her lunch tray down at the table beside Astrid. "I can't believe it's mash today," she grumbled.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Astrid remarked, putting down her glass.

"Well, yeah, you would be too," Merida huffed.

"Why?" Astrid asked, raising her eyebrows, "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter," said Merida.

"Alright then," said Astrid, an amused smile sitting on her face.

"If you're so happy, why don't you just go ask nerd-face out," Merida snapped. "He'll tell you everything, I'm sure."

Astrid turned a dark shade of pink. "What?" she burst out.

Merida sighed. She wished she hadn't said that. "Astrid-" she began.

"Eat by yourself, DunBroch," said Astrid, standing up. "I'm done."

Merida sat there for a while, scooping mashed potatoes into her mouth sullenly.

"All your friends gone or something?"

Merida looked up to see the smirking face of Peter Cottontail. "Yeah, actually," she said.

"Ditched you or just gone?" Peter questioned.

"It's none of your business, Cottontail," Merida replied, stabbing her fork into her plate.

"Alright, alright," said Peter, but he still had that laugh in his eyes that made Merida angry. And when he added, "Keep your hair on, DunBroch," that was the last straw.

Merida stood up, picked up her plate, and shoved the contents into Peter's face. "Stay out of my way, rabbit," she snapped, stalking out of the cafeteria.

Merida was still thinking about the entire lunch incident later on when she was sitting on the changing room bench tying up her sneakers. School had finished, but she was staying later for the baseball team trials. She had pretty much lost heart by now though.

"Merida, right?" Elsa Arendelle looked down at her.

"Yeah, that's me," Merida replied.

Elsa sat down beside her, retying her braid. "I heard you put your lunch in Peter Cottontail's face," she said.

"That's right," Merida sighed.

Elsa gave a faint laugh. "You gonna try and beat him in the trials?"

"Maybe," said Merida.

Elsa got up and walked to the door. "You coming?" she asked.

Merida nodded, a streak of competition running through her. "Yeah," she said, heading for the pitch.

The trials passed fairly easily. Merida was good, as always, and she was pretty certain of a spot on the team. But she wasn't sure she wanted it anymore, not if Peter was going to be there too. After Merida had pitched a few balls, she returned to the benches with an encouraging comment from the instructor.

"Well done, DunBroch," said Astrid sullenly, getting up to go next.

"Good luck..." Merida hesitated, "...Hofferson." And then, after she'd said that, Merida knew her and Astrid's friendship was over.

"The names of those who have made the team will be put up in the gym tomorrow!" everyone was told. And with that, Merida scooped up her bag and walked out.

"Hey, DunBroch!"

"Leave me alone, Cottontail," said Merida. "I'm not apologising."

But surprisingly, when Merida met his eyes, he was grinning.

"I like what you did with the 'rabbit' thing," he said, running a hand though his sweaty hair.

"It was simple," said Merida. "You know – cottontail rabbits?"

"I know," Peter smirked.

"Whatever," said Merida, turning to walk on.

"Hey," Peter called, and Merida slowly spun back around.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"Need a lift?" Peter asked, leaning on the handlebars of his bike.

Those three words brought all the anger from the day back to Merida and she shook her head stubbornly. "No, I'm good thanks," she said.

"If you're sure..." Peter got on the bike and started it up.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a helmet with that thing?" Merida called over the growl of the engine.

"I only do that when chicks ride with me!" Peter yelled back, smiling devilishly.

"That's dangerous!" Merida shouted, the only thing she could think of.

"I know!" Peter gave her a glance which could only be described as flirtatious, and drove off.

Merida huffed, swallowing any thoughts about the boy, and started to walk home.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last six chapters! For this one I was going to return to Rapunzel's story, but I couldn't resist a chapter about Heather from Rider's of Berk. Thank you to gwendalyn as well - hope everything is okay with you! - and sorry again that it isn't Fishlegs and Heather; I've got something else planned :) Hope you all enjoy and please review as it really makes my day when I read them!**

 **Ginger xx**

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" said Mr. Rider, leaning out of the car window.

"Yeah, Dad, I'll be fine," Heather Rider replied, giving a tight smile and a wave. She tucked a lock of thick black hair behind her ear and turned towards the school. She had to admit she was nervous. Starting a new school wasn't on the top of her bucket list. In fact, starting anything new always made her nervous. Heather just wasn't the sort person who liked new things. Change made her anxious and apprehensive.

"Heather?" Mr. Rider called.

"Yeah, Dad?" Heather turned back one last time.

"Good luck!"

Heather nodded and walked up to the school. She shifted the strap of her messenger bag back onto her shoulder and slowly went down the corridor, past the walls and walls of lockers. Her last school hadn't been as big as this.

She was late for class as it was, but Heather was fairly certain the teacher wouldn't mind. She was new after all. How she was going to find the class was the real problem. Her footsteps echoing on the hard floors, she continued down the corridor, occasionally peering into classrooms. Naturally, they hadn't given her a map.

Suddenly, Heather found herself hurtling to the ground, tripping on her untied bootlace. Blinking in confusion, she looked up. Standing above her was a tall, gangly boy, with a green beanie over his long lanky hair. "Whoa," said the boy.

Her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, Heather pushed herself back up off the hard tiles to face the boy. He stood far above her though.

"Are you OK?" he asked, unaware of the fact that he could've helped her up.

"Yeah, fine," Heather replied. "Actually, could you show me where Room 49 is?"

"Room 49?" the boy repeated. "Uh, sure, if that's where you wanna go. How come you're lost?"

"I'm new," Heather explained. "Today's my first day."

"Oh," said the tall boy. He gave her another glance, looking her up and down. "That's some nice style you've got going on there," he smirked.

Heather looked down at her green and blue plaid shirt, brown hiking boots and faded demon jeans. "What do you mean?" she asked.

The boy just laughed an easy laugh. "It doesn't matter," he said. They turned a corner and reached a door which read '49'. "Here we are," he said. "Now, remember that I've done you a favour."

"Aren't you going to be late?" Heather asked.

"Sure I am, but it's not like that's not normal." He pushed up a sleeve of his dark green hoodie. "Hey, what's your name again?"

"Why?" Heather eyed him suspiciously.

"I need to know," he said, "so I can cash in on the favour."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Heather, Heather Rider."

He held out his hand and she shook it. "Nice one, Heather. I'm Tuffnut. See you around."

Heather watched him walk off before turning and knocking on the door to the class. She slowly turned the handle and opened it.

"Ah, you must be Heather." The teacher turned to face her. He had golden-brown curls framing his round face, and wore a strange combination of browns and yellows. "My name is Mr. Gold. Welcome to our class."

"Thanks," Heather muttered. Ugh, she thought, now time for the hard bit - facing the other kids.

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself, Heather?" Mr. Gold asked in his soft voice.

"Um," Heather hesitated, "My name is Heather, and me and my mum and dad moved here last week for my dad's new job."

"And what is your father's job?" Mr. Gold asked, genuinely interested.

"He's... a, um, a zookeeper," said Heather, swallowing slightly.

There were a few sniggers from the back of the class.

"Very interesting," said Mr. Gold. "Any brothers or sisters?"

"No, Sir, just me," Heather replied.

"Well, I hope you settle into the school well, Heather," said Mr. Gold. "You may sit at the desk just there, behind Rapunzel."

Heather looked to where he was pointing. She walked down the rows of desks and took a seat behind a girl with very long blonde hair that was tied in a messy braid.

"Heather, right?" she asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah," said Heather.

"I'm Rapunzel," said the blonde girl, holding out her hand.

Heather shook it. "Nice to meet you," she said.

By lunch, Heather was welcomed into the 'Rapunzel-Anna Friendship Group' and sat with them to eat.

"So," said Heather, "I was wondering if you guys have any advice? I am new here, so..."

"Don't get into the wrong crowd," said Rapunzel.

"Don't go against the Populars," said Anna.

"You should never even talk to the Populars, especially the girls," Rapunzel added.

"Never annoy a Popular, or get in their way," said Anna.

"Okay," Heather interrupted, "Anything I should do?"

"Always say 'thank you' to the kitchen servers," said Anna. "They will love you forever."

"Be on time to class, but not too early," Rapunzel advised. "If you're too early you'll be called a nerd, but too late and you'll be in trouble."

"Get your homework done on time," said Anna, "But try not to do it amazingly. Only nerds do that."

"That's only for small homework though," Rapunzel added. "For big assignments, do the best you can and you might impress some people."

Heather's mind got a little confused at listening to all of their endless advice. She was starting to think this school was more complicated than she had thought. Suddenly, her green eyes met another pair of green ones from across the cafeteria and she audibly gasped.

"What are you looking at?" Anna asked, following her gaze.

"Who is he?" Heather asked, looking over at the boy. He was now surrounded by a group of bigger boys.

"That'll be Snotlout," said Rapunzel. "He's an eleventh grader and he is the most popular kid in school. He's also the bully."

"Not him," said Heather, "The boy he's beating up."

"Him?" said Anna. "Um, I'm not sure. I think he's got some stupid name like... Sneeze?"

"No, it's not that," said Rapunzel.

"Achoo?" Anna suggested. "Cough?"

"No..." said Rapunzel, "... Ah, it's Hiccup, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah," said Anna. "Hiccup."

"He's an eleventh grader too," said Rapunzel. "Why d'you ask?"

"I don't know," said Heather.

"You don't fancy him, do you?" Anna asked.

"No way!" Heather exclaimed.

"Like the look of anyone so far though?" Rapunzel asked.

"I haven't really been here that long," said Heather. "Actually, there was this guy I met earlier. He helped me get to class."

"Ooh," said Anna, getting awfully childish. "Who is he?"

"He's called Tuffnut, I think," said Heather. "I don't like him though, or anything like that."

"Oh," said Anna, strangely disappointed. "Well, Tuffnut's pretty popular. He's in eleventh grade, and he's got a twin sister."

"How do you know so much about people?" Heather asked curiously.

"I just do," said Anna. "My sister's in eleventh grade, so I kind of find out about people."

Heather looked on at the scene as Snotlout and his cronies tried to steal the boy's lunch. Heather felt sorry for Hiccup, but she didn't know what she could do. By what Anna and Rapunzel had said, this was a common occurrence. But that didn't make her feel any less angry. She abruptly stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm going to put a stop to this," said Heather, marching over to the boys.

"Heather!" Anna called after her. But there was no stopping Heather.

"Hey!" said Heather, approaching Snotlout.

"Oh, hey," said Snotlout. "And no - I won't go out eight you."

"That's a bit cocky," said Heather. "I wasn't even asking."

"Oh," said Snotlout, unfazed. "Most girls do."

"Well I'm not most girls," said Heather. "What do you think you're doing?"

Snotlout laughed. "What does it look like?" he said. "Are you thick or something?"

"No," said Heather, "I'm not."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tuffnut approached the group, pulling his beanie back over his lanky hair. He looked over the scene, taking it in. "Hey, Heather right?" he asked. "Nice to see you again."

"Are you friends with him?" Heather demanded, nodding towards Snotlout.

"Yeah, why?" Tuffnut asked.

"Can't you see he's beating this guy up?" Heather exclaimed.

"Yeah, it happens every day," said Tuffnut absently.

Heather took a step closer to him and slapped him right across his left cheek. It made quite a loud noise, attracting the attention of part of the cafeteria. "You can act like you don't care," she said, "But by doing so, you're just being a jerk."

"Feisty one here, eh, Tuff?" Snotlout laughed.

Heather turned to him then. "And you," she said. "What do you have to say for yourself, Snotlout?"

"That's cool that you know my name," said Snotlout, smirking. "You know, you're not so bad looking. How about I take you out? I'll leave the guy alone."

Heather looked him in the eye and swung her fist up to his face. It collided, causing Snotlout to stumble back, and Heather to clench her stinging fist in pain. "You leave him alone!" she said.

Snotlout stood over her, though being short they were about the same height. "You're gonna regret that, girl," he said, a menacing look in his eyes.

By now the whole cafeteria was watching. And then Mr. North came in to break it up before Heather and Snotlout started fighting. "You're in detention, I'm afraid," he said to Heather.

"But he was doing the bullying!" Heather objected.

"And you were doing the hitting," said Mr. North gently. "My room after school please. Better not to get in trouble with Principle."

Heather nodded, giving a heavy sigh. She looked over at Snotlout and Tuffnut and the others, who had walked off to find their table. She wasn't sure if it had all been worth it. She looked down at the blood on her knuckles, wincing as she flexed her hand.

Mr. North had left the cafeteria too, and Heather stood there. She glanced over at Hiccup, who was shoving his belongings back into his bag. Without even looking at her, he started to scurry off.

"Not even a thank you?" Heather called after him.

"You shouldn't have hit Snotlout," said Hiccup, turning to face her. "You're really going to regret that."

"Maybe," said Heather.

"Why would you stand up for me anyway?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know," said Heather. "I saw you and I just- I just did, okay?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Thank you anyway," he said, "But I can stand up for myself! I don't need you to, so don't do it again."

"Yeah, you didn't need any help." Heather rolled her eyes.

"You'll become a target for Snotlout, believe me," said Hiccup. He sighed. "I've gotta go."

Heather watched him walk off before returning to her table.

"Why would you do that?!" Anna exclaimed.

"He needed help." Heather shrugged.

Rapunzel sighed. "What happened to 'don't mess with the Populars'?"

"I guess it didn't work out," Heather replied.

The other two sighed.

Later that day, after detention, Heather walked out of the school. All in all, her day had been a mixed one. At least she had gotten a detention with one of the nicer teachers – Mr. North. It could've been much worse, she reassured herself.

"You pack a neat slap."

Heather looked up to see Tuffnut standing against the doors. "Thanks," she muttered. "You deserved it."

Surprisingly, Tuffnut grinned at her and walked beside her. "I guess I did," he said. "How was your first day? Get lost?"

"Not much," said Heather. "I made a few friends."

"That's funny," said Tuffnut.

"Why?" Heather asked indignantly.

Tuffnut shrugged. "You didn't seem like the 'making friends' type when I met you," he said.

"First impressions aren't everything," said Heather.

Tuffnut laughed. "That sure is true," he said. "I thought you were the 'lost rabbit' , but I think you're more the lion."

"Do you always talk in metaphors?" Heather asked, chuckling slightly.

"Sometimes," said Tuffnut.

Heather rolled her eyes. Maybe Tuffnut wasn't as bad as Snotlout after all.


End file.
